Transfer
by Meva
Summary: Friends must forget the past in order to move on: dunno y it is a PG13 just is
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author  
  
Series: After Shades of Grey  
  
Summary: Friends must forget the past in order to move on  
  
Spoilers: Maybe a little about the Tollan incident  
  
Author's Notes: I would like to apologise before going any further if there are any weirdness involving timelines and etc in my story and also if the people other than the SG1 members are slightly off because I am not entirely sure about members of the other teams and stuff and pls help I don't know if Sam is a Major or not so I made her one and I apologise to all those out there who are getting fed up of my SJ stories but I love writing them  
  
Transfer  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Daniel looked blankly at Sam wondering why the hell he had been woken up at six am this morning by a phone call telling him to report to the SGC. He took in Sam's unruly appearance and guessed that she hadn't exactly been expecting it but as usual Teal'c was his stoic self. Daniel noticed Jack's absence and wondered why that was and he even questioned if he really cared. After the Tollan incident and the hard words that Jack had said to him, it had put a major strain on both their working relationship and their relationship in regards to their friendship. He thought back to the letter he found underneath his door obviously from Jack as the scrawl across the front simply stated DANNY. He knew it was still in the waste bin at his home after he had screwed up in a fit of fury, not really caring if Jack wanted his forgiveness. Daniel sighed deeply catching the attention of Sam.  
  
Sam looked to Daniel watching as his blue eyes clouded over with sadness, she knew he was thinking about Jack and the thought of Jack stabbed at her heart. She had felt and still felt very betrayed and hurt by what he did and the letter she received did not help matters. She had simply placed it as far away from her as possible not wanting to know what Jack had to say and not really caring. She knew that she should stick to the military approach to the whole thing but anything to do with Jack seemed to overrule every logical thought in her brain.  
  
Teal'c observed that both his friends seemed to be in states of distress and like him he did feel betrayed by Jack but he had forgiven him and now could understand why he did it. He wondered why his two friends could not do the same, the letter Jack had given to him had helped him accept what happened and move on. He remembered the saddened brown eyes of his commanding officer and friend as he gave him the letter and had then left heading back to the gateroom. He wondered why Jack was not present and when did he last see him.  
  
" Samantha Carter when was the last time you spoke or saw the Colonel?"  
  
Sam was disturbed from her train of thought but Teal'c's unexpected question but she mumbled," I think a couple of days ago, why?"  
  
" I just find it strange that we have not seen him!"  
  
Sam had to agree with Teal'c, usually the Colonel would make sure everyone knew he was about by simply making a sarcastic remark or playfully flirting with her or the other female staff but she had not seen hind nor hair of him.  
  
Just as she was about to ask Daniel something the General and an unknown man stepped into the room," Colonel Matthew Harding this is SG1, Dr Daniel Jackson, Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c!"  
  
The General could tell that SG1 was confused and now for the hard part he thought," Colonel Matthew Harding is the new leader of SG1 as a replacement for Colonel Jack O'Neill who requested a transfer to another team!"  
  
Several gasps could be heard, Daniel couldn't believe that Jack would do something like that without at least telling him but he cursed as he remember the letter but he heard Sam ask," Sir why do I feel there is more to this story?"  
  
The General nodded and continued," I along with the president assigned the Colonel to SG9 as we both decided it suited Jack's talents and a few days ago we sent SG9 through the gate to P3X-459 for a week survey and only one member of the team has returned!"  
  
Sam felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest, Teal'c asked," Who returned and what did he report General?"  
  
The General replied," Lieutenant Frank Richards returned late last night and he reports that when arriving on the planet they found it to be uninhabited but as the days went on the team was picked off one by one by an unknown enemy. He says that the Colonel and himself were the only ones left and as the Colonel covered his back, he dialled home but when the stargate surged into action Jack was gone!"  
  
Daniel shook his head in disbelief and Sam could not believe what she was hearing, the Colonel, Jack was somewhere out there with who knew what and they were only being informed of this now. No wonder Jack hadn't been around, he had been out there fighting for his life and she didn't even know.  
  
Teal'c was also shocked by this news, he knew the source of the sadness in the Colonel's eyes now but he regarded the new Colonel carefully. He was a short man but well built but he did not seem to possess the same presence as Colonel O'Neill and whilst Jack was brown eyed and silver haired, this man had fair hair and light grey eyes which showed no true strength or determination. Teal'c was not impressed by the new appointed leader but he would have to do until they could rescue Jack.  
  
Daniel asked," Why were we called in Sir?"  
  
The Colonel then took over," The president was aware of your success with new worlds and new people he thought it best if we investigated and determined a way to bring our people home!"  
  
Daniel winced at his use of US, there was no way in hell this Colonel was becoming a permanent fixture on SG1, he knew even after that incident with the Tollans Jack was the rightful leader of SG1 and he was damn well going to make sure it stayed that way.  
  
Sam knew from Daniel's bowed head he was not happy but she asked," When do we ship out sir?"  
  
" 1300 hours today so I suggest you go home and relax until the time is right!"  
  
Sam nodded and the three of them piled out of the room, Daniel cried angrily," That stupid son of a bitch why the hell would he transfer?"  
  
Teal'c answered," I believe O'Neill felt unwanted around both you and Samantha, he believed that this was the best course of action. O'Neill is extremely sorry for what he did and I believe that this is his way of insuring he never harms any of us ever again!"  
  
Sam and Daniel both looked stumped and both mumbled," How do you know all that?"  
  
" I read the letter he gave me, did you not read yours?"  
  
Both Sam and Daniel shook their heads and watched as Teal'c replied," I believe that you must read the letters in order to understand O'Neill's motivations and feelings, after reading his letter I found myself understanding more and I believe you both will benefit from reading them!"  
  
Sam and Daniel both looked at one another as Teal'c walked away  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Jack groaned as he began to regain consciousness, he could vaguely remember him shouting at Richards to dial up the gate and then something pulled him under the ground before something sharp bite into the back of his neck. His hand went to the back of his head and he felt something flake off and then he felt something cold. He didn't know what the hell was on the back of his head but whatever it was it was not good. He took one look around his cell and noted the similar dirt floor and rusted old bars that seemed to go with every alien prison he had been locked up in. He just hoped that Richards got through the gate, he staggered to the bars and shouted," Hey the prisoner wishes to see someone!" Jack cried out in pain as at the base of his neck felt like it was on fire and the sensation was slowly creeping up into his head, he clawed at the thing at the back of his neck but it only made it worse until he passed out from the pain.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE... 


	2. Chapter two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Sam could almost screamed in desperation, she had searched her house from top to bottom for the second time and still no sign of the letter. She could feel the tears pricking at her eyes but she swallowed deeply and said," No I am not going to cry!" She sat on the floor and tried to remember where she put it but as she glanced up at a photo of the entire team smiling that's when she spotted a white envelope. She rushed over and recognised the scrawl SAM, she smiled but one look at the photo caused her first tear to fall, oh God if only they could go back to those days and if only Jack was here and not captive on some alien planet. What was he thinking? How did this make things better? She ripped open the letter and read,  
  
HI SAM,  
I GUESS YOU DON'T REALLY WANT MUCH TO DO WITH ME WHICH I CAN UNDERSTAND BUT I JUST WANTED TO SAY I AM SORRY FOR BETRAYING YOUR TRUST AND FOR THE STUPID WAY I BEHAVED. I GUESS I'M WRITING THIS LETTER BECAUSE IT'S THE ONLY WAY I CAN EXPRESS MYSELF WITHOUT PUTTING MY FOOT IN MY MOUTH. ANYWAYS I GUESS WHAT I WANT TO SAY IS THAT I HOPE ONE DAY YOU WILL BE ABLE TO FORGIVE EVEN IF YOU DON'T FORGET, I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW MUCH IT HURT ME TO LIE TO YOU AND THE OTHERS. YOU GUYS ARE LIKE FAMILY TO ME AND EVEN THOUGH YOU MAY NOT BELIEVE IT, IT HURT ME AS MUCH AS IT DID FOR YOU. I HAD TO WATCH AS YOUR EYES LOST THEIR WARMTH TOWARDS ME AND TURNED INTO ICE, GOD I WISHED I COULD DESCRIBE TO YOU HOW MY HEART BROKE IN TWO WHEN THAT HAPPENED. OH GREAT HERE WAS I THINKING I COULD MANAGE TO WRITE A SIMPLE LETTER WITHOUT WAFFLING BUT SOMEHOW I DON'T THINK IT'S WORKING. OH WELL, ANOTHER THING I HAVE TO TELL YOU IS THAT I HAVE ASKED FOR A TRANSFER TO ANOTHER TEAM, SG9 BELIEVE IT OR NOT AND I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I THINK IT IS BEST THIS WAY AND AT LEAST THIS WAY YOU GUYS CAN'T GET HURT BY ME ANYMORE. I'M SHIPPING OFF TO SOME WORLD CALLED P3X-459 IN A DAYS TIME AND I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU UNDERSTOOD WHY I DID THIS AND I HOPE YOU GUYS CAN MOVE ON. A NEW COLONEL SHOULD BE ASSIGNED TO THE TEAM, I GUESS WRITING THE LETTER I JUST HOPED TO EXPLAIN MYSELF BETTER THAN I EVER COULD IN THE FLESH, I HOPE YOU DO WELL IN LIFE SAM AND I WISH ALL THE BEST FOR YOU  
YOUR COLONEL JACK O'NEILL  
  
Sam covered her hands with her face as she felt the tears come, if only she had read the letter then she might have been able to stop him from going and he wouldn't be missing. Teal'c was right he did feel unwanted, had she really been that cold to him?  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Daniel reached into the waste bin and found the letter before reading,  
  
HEY DANNY  
I KNOW YOU HATE ME RIGHT NOW AND HAVE NO INTENTIONS OF EVER TALKING TO ME AGAIN BUT EVEN IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE IT I AM SORRY FOR WHAT I DID AND WHAT I DID TO YOU AND THE OTHERS. I KNOW WHAT I DID HURT YOU MORE THAN THE OTHERS DANNY AND I AM TRULY SORRY, I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I HATED DOING WHAT I DID AS MUCH AS YOU DID. I KNOW THAT'S HARD TO SWALLOW BUT IT'S THE TRUTH, DANNY YOU'RE LIKE A BROTHER TO ME, GRANTED A YOUNGER SLIGHTLY ACCIDENT PRONE ONE BUT STILL A BROTHER. I JUST HOPE THAT IN THAT BIG HEART OF YOURS YOU CAN FIND THE STRENGTH TO FORGIVE ME EVEN IF YOU DON'T FORGET. I GUESS THIS LETTER WAS MY WAY OF HOPEFULLY EXPLAINING MYSELF TO YOU WITHOUT FUMBLING FOR THE WORDS AND I ALSO WANTED TO TELL YOU I HAVE ASKED FOR A TRANSFER TO ANOTHER TEAM. I GOT SG9 AND I'LL BE HEADING TO P3X-459 IN A DAYS TIME AND I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON AND TO HELP YOU UNDERSTAND WHY I DID WHAT I DID. ANYWAYS DANNY I HOPE YOU DO FIND SHA'RE AND SKAARA AS SOMEHOW I DON'T THINK BEING ON SG9 WOULD ALLOW ME TO SEARCH FOR THEM AS EASILY. I HOPE YOU FIND SHA'RE BECAUSE YOU DESERVE ALL THE HAPPINESS IN THE WORLD, YOU PULLED ME OUT OF A VERY DARK TIME IN MY LIFE AND I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU AND THANK YOU FOR BEING MY FRIEND  
JACK O'NEILL  
  
Daniel sighed, he wished he had read the letter earlier maybe he wouldn't have been so hard on Jack. He fumbled for his keys not caring if he still had six hours left till they left for P3X-459 he wanted to be at the SGC.  
  
ELSEWHERE...  
  
Jack groaned as a hard hit across the face broke him out of unconsciousness, he opened his eyes slowly and took in three fuzzy figures surrounding him. He tried to move his hands but found them shackled and something weighed heavy around his neck. He found his vision was clearing and a huge brute stood in front of him, covered in grime from head to foot. Jack looked up into cold grey eyes before he asked," Who the hell are you and why the hell did you or your boss pick off my team?"  
  
He received another blow to the face and he felt the metallic taste of blood in his mouth but the brute snarled," You slave do not talk unless spoken to!"  
  
Jack spat out blood, he would not back down," Hey egor I don't give a shit about what I'm supposed to do, I want to know what happened to my men and I don't care about how much you beat me!"  
  
Jack watched as the man raised his fist again but a female voice stopped him," No Haton!"  
  
The man who Jack assumed was Haton stopped and stepped away before Jack watched as a tall slimly built with a light golden complexion walked towards them. Her big blue eyes regarded Jack carefully as if soaking in his appearance, Jack met her curious gaze with one of his icy glares. Jack had to admit the woman was incredibly beautiful with high cheekbones and long dark hair that ascentuated her neckline and shaped her face. Jack also noted the various jewels that dripped from her entire body and the gold chainmail dress she had on, he figured she was the boss or the boss' daughter.  
  
The woman called Neefa took in the stranger's appearance carefully, he seemed older than the other members of his team but this only excited her more. He was very handsome with dark brown eyes she felt she could get lost in, she wondered if his silver hair was in anyway linked to his older appearance. She ran her eyes over the black t-shirt and noted it hung to his muscular physique and she had watched him with Haton and knew he had courage and perhaps passion unsurpassed by many other soldiers she had seen.  
  
Neefa declared," I am princess Neefa Jolandra of this world and you are my prisoner, your team did not survive the initiation!"  
  
She watched as the stranger's eyes flashed angrily and he struggled to his feet having to be forced back to his knees by both Haton and Sorala. Jack snapped angrily," What do you mean by initiation?"  
  
Neefa replied," The initiation every man must go through this world to prove his worth to me and so he will not be placed in the mines!"  
  
Jack clenched his jaw as he thought about all the good soldiers that were now gone but he met Neefa's eyes and he snarled," Why was I not included?"  
  
Neefa laughed lightly and replied," I watched you as soon as you arrived and knew you to be the leader and my seer has looked into your mind and found you to be the perfect choice for my warrior!"  
  
Jack did not like the sound of that but replied," I don't think so!"  
  
Neefa's face darkened with anger before she pressed one gem on the back of her hand and Jack squeezed his eyes in pain as it radiated from both the base of his neck but also from the front, what he could guess was the thing around his neck was a torture device as well. He gasped for breath as the pain suddenly stopped but a slight thudding in his head still remained. He felt cool fingers tip his chin and he met Neefa's blue eyes, she smiled and said," You will become my warrior and you shall be called Orion!"  
  
She clicked her fingers and Jack was hauled to his feet and taken away, Neefa smiled and said," Once he has become my warrior he will become my consort!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO...   



	3. Chapter three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
1310 HOURS...  
  
Sam watched as the new Colonel looked P3X-459 carefully before he ordered," Okay let's go!"  
  
Daniel grumbled and Sam had to surpass a smile as the Colonel swung round and gave them a stern look before moving onwards. Daniel whispered," Sam, what do you think of the new Colone,?"  
  
" Um don't know, he's good in the sense he's true military and he knows his stuff but there's just something missing!"  
  
Daniel nodded, even though he wouldn't admit it he missed Jack's sense of humour and carefree banter and even his occasional sarcastic remark about his artifacts. The team had a different feel to it without Jack leading it, it felt like he was back in school; not allowed to talk in case the teacher caught you. He observed Teal'c's glances at the Colonel and knew he was not happy with the change, Daniel sighed realising that the only person who had been slightly civil towards Jack after the incident was Teal'c and god he hated himself for that. He had let his feelings of betrayal to erase all the good Jack had done and the many times Jack had saved his life but he was going to make up for it.  
  
Sam was not comfortable with the current situation, she had met men like Colonel Matthew Harding before and she knew he was no different. He was one of those men that believed women did not belong in the field and she felt distinctly uncomfortable. She knew that Jack had only fought against the idea of her being in his team because she was a scientist and he never had made her feel uncomfortable or unwanted. She knew that Daniel and Teal'c were both unhappy just by their mannerisms and she had to agree, the sooner they got Jack back the better.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Jack struggled against the chains as several women clicked various gold and silver bracelets around his arms. He growled as he felt something being drawn on his face and then he felt a heavy weight on his head. He was very aware he was bare chested but then he felt something soft but metallic ruffle the hairs on his chest. He then felt his boots being removed along with his fatigues pants, he tried to move away but the chains held him still. He felt something metal being clicked around his whole leg reaching to his knees and he felt his foot slide into a soft cushioning. He bet he look like a complete idiot but he gasped suddenly as something tight was suddenly wrapped around his both legs and it clung to his thighs.  
  
Suddenly his head was forced down before the collar was removed and he could make out a silver choker embedded with jewels was placed around his neck. He demanded," What the hell is going on?" No-one answered him but he could see out of the corner of his eyes a black gauntlet was being slipped onto both of his arms. Suddenly the girls surrounding him were gone and he turned his head to see Neefa.  
  
Neefa smiled appreciatively at her Orion's appearance, he looked even more handsome than he had before. She still saw hatred burning in those dark eyes so she smiled sweetly and said," I see you are dressed Orion!"  
  
Jack snarled," The name is Jack O'Neill and I don't appreciate been trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey!"  
  
Neefa smiled and ran a hand over his face till it reached the base of his neck, she muttered," Time for this to come off as I have the headband on you now!"  
  
Jack cried out in pain as the thing on the back of his neck was ripped away, he looked up through pain filled eyes to see Neefa holding a ten centimetre green metallic device with several small teeth in her hand. Neefa smiled, this man was going to make a very good warrior and she hoped an even better consort. Just then Haton shouted," My Highness strangers have come through the ring of magic and they carry the same weapons as the Orion!"  
  
Jack knew it had to be SG1, Hammond must of told him about his mission going wrong. He had promised he wouldn't harm them again and here they were risking their butts just to save his sorry ass. He watched as Neefa demanded," Bring them to me!"  
  
Haton nodded before running ordering some men to come with him, Neefa turned back to Jack as he called himself and said," You must be valuable for your people to come looking for you, no matter you are mine now and forever!"  
  
She pressed a ruby on her headband and Jack winced and clenched his teeth as the pain was back but it was even worse than before and all thoughts of getting away and saving his friends started to disappear. He tried to fight back but the more he did that, the more it hurt and god the pain was unbearable. Neefa watched in astonishment as this man still fought against the headband so she increased the power and watched in satisfaction as Jack crumbled to the ground and his body shook. She knelt by his side, stroked his face and whispered gently," You are now my Orion Jack!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE... 


	4. Chapter four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Sam cried out as she was slammed to the ground by a brute of a man, she looked to Daniel and saw him rubbing his arm. Teal'c however had managed to punch his holder across the face and left him with a vivid purple bruise and was still struggling with three men as they tried to subdue him. Sam looked to the Colonel and shook her head, a fat lot of good he had been. So much for military training, these men were able to sneak up on them and ambush them without a problem. God she wished they still had Jack in command, he could pick up the slightest sound and was alert but their new Colonel was now unconscious thanks to his lack of alertness.  
  
" Welcome to my world strangers, I am sorry for the way you were brought to me but it was required to make sure you meant me no harm!"  
  
Sam looked up and saw a beautiful woman appearing from a doorway, Sam saw Daniel recoil quickly and she managed a smile knowing how odd alien women always took a liking to Daniel. The woman looked them over and looked curious at Sam for a while before declaring," I am Princess Neefa Jolandra of this world and you are?"  
  
Sam replied," I am Major Samantha Carter, this is Dr Daniel Jackson, Colonel Matthew Harding and Teal'c!"  
  
Neefa nodded and asked," Why have you come to my world?"  
  
Daniel replied this time," We're looking for our friend Jack O'Neill!"  
  
Neefa nodded and said," You Samantha Carter are female, do you lead this group of men?"  
  
Sam shook her head and registered suprise on Neefa's face before Sam asked," You seem suprised?"  
  
Neefa replied," Yes I am, here I rule the men and they do as I say! It would seem that in your world this is not the same!"  
  
Sam nodded but asked," We ask your help in finding our friend!"  
  
Neefa seemed engrossed in looking Teal'c over before she said," I cannot help you with your search!"  
  
The three conscious members of SG1 looked at one another in confusion so Neefa explained," I cannot help you because I have taken your friend as my warrior and I will not allow him to go free free!"  
  
Sam gasped along with Daniel, Teal'c's eyes darkened with anger before Neefa clicked her fingers.  
  
Sam looked to a door opening and gasped, Jack strode into the room looking majestic in his outfit. Sam thought that Jack was a very handsome man before in ordinary fatigues but the body hugging outfit he had on made him drop dead gorgeous. His muscular arms were shown off by the bracelets clicked around his biceps and down his arm. The all too revealing silver chainmail vest he had on led Sam's thoughts in the totally wrong direction but the skin hugging black material surrounding his thighs made her feel even more flushed. The metallic knee high boots he had on shaped his legs and clung to the strong muscles. She looked to her face and what she saw took her breath away, his face had gold and silver markings all over it bringing out his eyes and each stroke complimented his features. She noticed a gold headband over his silver hair and one blue gem in the centre dipping towards his eyes was glowing slightly.  
  
Daniel watched Sam curiously and smirked slightly as Sam's mouth dropped open and her eyes darkened with only what he could describe as desire. He smiled thinking that Janet owed him fifty bucks, it was obvious now that Sam returned the feelings that Jack had for her.  
  
Teal'c asked," O'Neill?"  
  
Jack showed no sign of hearing him, his eyes stared blankly at the wall behind them. Neefa tutted slightly before running a possessive hand down Jack's face and torso before saying," He cannot hear you, he is under my control and is my Orion!"  
  
Daniel looked his friend over and noted the dead look in his eyes and knew what Neefa was saying was true, somehow she had found a way to control Jack. Daniel demanded," What are you going to do with us?"  
  
Neefa replied," You will work in my mines until you die!"  
  
Teal'c struggled against the hands holding him wanting to wrap his hands around this woman's neck and somehow free Jack. Jack looked Teal'c but showed no sign of recognition and then to Sam and Sam was sure she saw a flicker in those eyes.  
  
One look into those blue eyes and Jack felt like he was waking from a dream, he remember the many times those eyes had twinkled and that face the many times it had smiled and laughed. Neefa watched as Jack shook his head and he groaned slightly, she looked to the one called Samantha and knew it was her influence. Somehow this woman held a power over Jack and she alone was breaking her control over him. Sam smiled slightly as Jack opened his eyes and groaned," Carter!"  
  
This could not be, no man had ever been able to break free of her control before and it had to stop. She pressed the ruby and watched as Jack doubled over in pain clutching at his head, Sam watched as suddenly Jack crumpled to the ground wincing in pain. She desperately wanted to crawl over to him and take him in her arms and soothe his pain away but a large hand on her shoulder kept her where she was. Neefa knelt beside Jack and did what Sam desperately wanted to do, she stroked his hair and kissed his temples and Sam heard soothing words coming from Neefa's mouth.  
  
Jack was vaguely aware of Neefa soothing him but he seemed trapped in his own mind, he wanted to push her away and help his team but he couldn't. He didn't seem able to move of his own free will and god how he wanted to.  
  
Neefa smiled as she saw Jack was back under her control and she announced," Take them to the mines!"  
  
Teal'c struggled alongside with Daniel but the men simply shoved them along, Sam watched as the Colonel was slung over a man's shouler and carried off before she felt herself being dragged to her feet. She screamed anxiously," Colonel, Jack you have to break free of her control! We need you Jack, help us!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR... 


	5. Chapter five

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Neefa paced back and forth in her throneroom, still remembering the events from before. She was sure that Jack could not break free of her control but one look at this Samantha and he had done. She scowled, was she not more beautiful than this Samantha? She looked to Jack and smiled as the outfit saved for her personally picked warrior suited him brilliantly and she hoped that she would herself see him out of it. She walked over to him and asked," Orion would you do anything for your Princess?"  
  
Jack replied," Yes my highness!"  
  
Neefa nodded and said," I wish for you to kill the one they call Samantha Carter!"  
  
Neefa watched as he looked slightly shocked so she sent a slight volt of pain through his head until the blank look on his face returned and he said," As you wish my highness!"  
  
IN THE MINES...  
  
Daniel swore as he was pushed into the mine along with Teal'c and the semi conscious Colonel but watched in desperation as Sam was dragged away from them. Daniel shouted," Hey where are you taking her?" He cried out in pain as a blow to his face sent him to the ground and Teal'c was helping him to his feet. The metal doors of the mine were slammed shut before Teal'c and Daniel turned to find curious eyes fixated on them.  
  
Sam struggled against the man holding her wishing she knew where she was being taken but she was pushed into a elaborately decorated room. She looked up and found a golden throne in the centre of the room but there seemed to be no-one around. Sam got to her feet and instantly began to see if there was an escape route but she scream angrily as none presented themselves. Suddenly footsteps caught her attention and she took a defensive stance waiting for her intended victim.  
  
As soon as she slammed her fists across the back of the person's head she gasped as she recognised the silver head of hair now falling rapidly to the ground. She cried out and mumbled," Oh god Jack I am so sorry!" She knelt down beside him and tried to wake him, she hoped she hadn't hit him too hard but she smiled as his eyes began to flutter open.  
  
Sam asked," Colonel?"  
  
She was sure she saw a brief flicker of recognition in his eyes before they glazed over and he got to his feet and said," My highness has told me to kill you and so I shall!"  
  
Sam got to her feet and stumbled away from Jack as he picked up a 9mm gun positioned on the throne. He pointed it at Sam and snarled," No you die!"  
  
Sam pleaded," Please Jack I know you don't want to do this! You have to break free, Neefa is controlling you, you have to fight!"  
  
Jack shouted," Liar!" His hand shook as he held the gun and Sam took this as a good sign, she moved closer but stopped as his hand stopped shaking and cold eyes looked directly at her.  
  
" Please Jack break free, you have to fight her Jack and I know you can!"  
  
Jack shook his head and rubbed at his eyes before returning the gun to its original position as he said," I must do as my highness wishes, I am her Orion!"  
  
Sam shook her head and replied pleadingly," No you're not Jack, you are Colonel Jack O'Neill; leader of SG1 and my friend!"  
  
Jack looked confused as his hand shook again and he grimaced," I am..Orion..I..must kill..you...my highness ordered it!"  
  
Sam stepped closer, so close the gun was touching her chest and she looked into Jack's brown eyes and said," Please Jack remember!"  
  
Sam watched as Jack's finger hovered on the trigger before he gasped," I must..oh god help me..Carter?"  
  
Sam smiled and did the thing she had been waiting forever to, she pushed the gun down and on her tiptoes she reached up and kissed him gently. At first she could sense that Jack was shocked by this sudden move by her but she felt his lips relax unders hers and soon he was exploring her mouth with his tongue. Sam ran her hands through his short hair enjoying the his familiar scent and the sweet taste of his lips. Jack couldn't believe this was happening, he had loved this woman from afar afraid of the regulations and of her rejection but here he was savouring the taste of Sam's lips and running his hands over her curves.  
  
Sam pulled away first and smiled as she saw she had left her CO, friend and the man she loved looking very shocked. She placed her fingers to his lips before explaining," We have to get out of here sir, Daniel and Teal'c are in the mines but I also think that Neefa was controlling you through this headband!" Jack nodded and pulled it off and smiled as the dull thudding that was always present in his head was gone.  
  
He then snapped back to Colonel mode as he said," I think it would be best if I acted like I was still under Neefa's control and for you to make it back to the stargate!"  
  
Sam argued but Jack silenced her with a kiss, Sam's thoughts instantly disappeared as Jack's lips touched hers and as he pulled away she knew she was looking at him like a fish but she managed to stutter," Okay!"  
  
Jack gave her his 9mm gun and said," Get back to the gate and wait for us, I just got to tie up some loose ends and Sam I love you!"  
  
Sam smiled and replied," I love you too Jack!" before she began to find her way back to the gate.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FIVE...  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter six

CHAPTER SIX  
  
Neefa wandered into the throneroom and smiled as only Jack remained, she asked," Where is the woman Orion?"  
  
Jack replied," I did as you asked my highness and disposed of the body!"  
  
Neefa looked to Jack and noticed something very important missing, she asked," Where is your headband Orion?"  
  
Jack walked towards her and kissed her neck hoping to distract her from that train of thought and found it was working as she relaxed into his hold. He then twisted round until he had Neefa's head trapped in his arms and he watched as her eyes shut slowly. He checked her pulse and found a nice steady one before he gathered her into his arms and laid her on the throne. He opened the doors and said," The highness does not wish to be disturbed and has told me to make sure the prisoners are working hard!" Jack allowed Haton to go in front of him before he slowly followed.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Daniel and Teal'c hammered away at the hard rocks before Daniel whispered," What do you think they did with Sam?"  
  
" I do not know Daniel Jackson but I am sure that Major Carter is fine!"  
  
The Colonel snarled," Would you two pipe down? You want us to get whipped?"  
  
Daniel glared at him but Teal'c raised a hand as he noticed the mine being opened and Haton strode in followed by Jack. Teal'c noticed that Jack seemed slightly more aware than the last time he had seen him.  
  
Jack walked over to them and said," The highness wishes to see you!"  
  
Daniel sighed, obviously Jack was still under Neefa's control but along with Teal'c and the Colonel he followed Jack out without much fuss. Daniel watched as Jack stayed behind Haton but what he saw next made him smile. Jack slammed his arms across Haton's head and he collapsed unconscious.  
  
Jack then turned and smirked," Missed me?"  
  
Daniel nodded enthusiastically but Jack gestured for them to hurry, Jack asked," Who's this guy?"  
  
The Colonel replied," I'm your replacement Colonel Matthew Harding!"  
  
Jack looked to Daniel and smiled as Daniel rolled his eyes but Teal'c was now taking lead and was running for the gate as he heard shouts. Jack looked back and said," Oh looks like her highness woke up from her nap!"  
  
They were pursued through the forest by several men carrying bows, Daniel narrowly missed an arrow but cried in relief as he recognied Sam waving at them from the gate. Jack watched as Daniel dived through the gate shortly followed by the Colonel. He saw Teal'c slightly ahead of him waiting with Sam by the gate but he cried out in pain as an arrow ripped through his shoulder.  
  
Sam gasped as she saw Jack struck down by an arrow but she watched him stagger to his feet and kept running towards them. Teal'c caught him as he stumbled and the three of them stepped through the gate.  
  
IN THE GATEROOM...  
  
Daniel shifted the Colonel off him and got to his feet to watch anxiously for his friends and smiled as they came through but gasped as he saw an arrow portruding from Jack's shouder. Sam watched as shock then a dazed expression drifted over Janet's face and the rest of the female population when they saw Jack. Sam bit back a laugh as she knew exactly what they were feeling but settled for a," We need some help over here!"  
  
Janet and her team hurried over before taking Jack off to the infirmary followed by the members of SG1 but missing one Colonel. Janet tutted at Jack as she tended to his shoulder, Jack just sighed and rolled his eyes. He cried out in pain as she broked the arrow before driving it through his flesh, Janet then cleaned the wound before injecting him with a local anaesthetic. Jack winced as she started on the stitches but he looked up as the General entered.  
  
" Um Sir request permission to transfer back to SG1?"  
  
The General nodded and replied," Permission granted!"  
  
Jack smiled at the rest of his team and watched as they smiled back, after Janet had tended to his wound he and his team was left alone.  
  
" I'm sorry guys for everything!"  
  
Daniel just nodded and said," I'm sorry too Jack, I know you were only following orders and I'm just glad to have you back!"  
  
Teal'c replied," It is the same for me O'Neill!"  
  
Sam smiled at the touching scene but laughed as Jack got to his feet and asked," Um any chance of me getting home and out of this getup?"  
  
Daniel and Sam laughed before Sam said," I'll see you home Jack if that's okay with Janet?"  
  
Janet looked Jack over one more time and then to the mischievious glint in Sam's eyes before replying," Yeah sure but make sure he doesn't overexert himself!"  
  
Sam grinned before helping Jack towards the carpark, Daniel stood shocked before saying," I'll debrief the General then!"  
  
Jack blushed as he got many looks from the women he passed in the halls and Sam sent them icy glares, feeling a slight bit jealous. Sam helped Jack into his car and started the drive home pretending not to notice how Jack seemed very uncomfortable and occasionally tugged at his chainmail vest.  
  
Once at his home, Jack groaned as he saw his reflection in the mirror," No wonder I was getting funny looks back at base! I look like an idiot!"  
  
Sam was shocked by his statement, was Jack really that dumb not to know how gorgeous he looked so to prove this point she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Jack kissed back before Sam said," You don't look like an idiot Jack, you look very handsome but I'm afraid this outfit has got to go!"  
  
Jack asked," Why?"  
  
Sam replied," Well you see I can't have every woman drooling over you can I? Oh no this outfit is being saved for our private time!"  
  
Jack smiled, he liked the sound of that but he leaned down and kissed Sam again happy to be home and to finally have the woman he loved in his arms.  
  
THE END 


End file.
